


and for a moment (i forgot to worry)

by mindelan



Series: missing scenes [4]
Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: (kinda??) - Freeform, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post 3x09, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/pseuds/mindelan
Summary: After taking control of Phoenix, James and Teresa find time to celebrate.post 3x09.





	and for a moment (i forgot to worry)

**Author's Note:**

> as requested by [ liquorish2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish2003/pseuds/liquorish2003)! 
> 
> title from "hunger" by florence + the machine

This is only the second time that Teresa has slept with James, but she already knows that this time is going to be different than the first. **  
**

The tension in the air is palpable as they stare at each other. She can see how lust darkens his eyes, his pupils nearly swallowing up the brown of his irises, and that makes her snap. In one, two steps she’s pulling him down to kiss her and he’s bending down to meet her. Haphazardly, she tosses the phone down onto the bed so she can run her fingers through his hair and tug him endlessly closer. Work gets pushed to the back of her mind; yes, they just won Phoenix, but all she can focus on is James and the intoxicating sense of him.

“Do you want this?” she asks as soon as she breaks away from him to take a breath. She’ll stop if he doesn’t, but God, does she hope he says yes.

“Yes,” he says immediately. “Do you?”

“Yes –– _God yes_ –– ”

She’s sliding out of her jacket, tossing it to the ground, and her shirt comes next. As soon as she tosses the offending material aside, she surges up to meet his lips once again. Her hands slip underneath his own shirt, feeling the muscles in his abs clench and dance underneath her feather light touches.

“Take this off,” she mumbles into his lips, not wanting to part from him for longer than she has to, because God –– she craves him in ways that she never did before, had never craved Güero, and she needs _moremoremore_ ––

He chuckles, breaking away from her to pull it over his head as she drags her eyes down his body, taking in every scar, every tattoo, every inch of skin he exposes to her. When James swoops back down, he wraps his arms around her legs and lifts her up into the air. Teresa wraps her legs around his hips, hooking them in back and shamelessly grinding her core down onto his length and relishing the way he groans against her skin, his lips sliding down to her jaw and onto her neck.

Heat surges up from her gut, reddening her face and forcing a gasp out of her lungs as she feels him bite down, then immediately soothing the spot with his tongue and open-mouthed kisses. She knows there will be a bruise there tomorrow, and that thought only makes her more aroused.

While the two of them aren’t together officially, she knows what she’d say if he asked. Even though she’s not the one to let others lay claim to her, she’s _his_. She wants to be marked by him and to mark him in return, wants to wear the bruises he leaves on her with pride, doesn’t want to be with anyone except him.

He’s hers and she’s his –– and oh, does it feel so good to be wanted again. To be wanted by _him_.

James hoists her up slightly, creating even more delicious friction between the two of them. Both of them have come to the same decision that they’re wearing too many clothes. As soon as he sets her down onto the desk in the corner of the room, he’s reaching for the clasps on the back of her bra and she’s reaching for his belt, struggling to rid him off his pants as his hands lavish attention to her breasts.

Calloused, rough fingers catching against the delicate skin of her nipples, making her arch her back and moan, forcing her to forget the task she’d set out to complete and close her eyes as pleasure overtakes her. James’s lips slowly work their way down his body, teeth dragging over her collarbone, and as soon as she feels his lips on her breasts, caressing the skin with his tongue and sucking a nipple into his mouth, her brain whites out.

“ _Stop_ –– ” she manages, body unconsciously chasing him forward as he steps away, eyes filled with worry.

“Shit, Teresa. I’m so sorry, did I –– “

She tugs him back to her, shaking her head. “You haven’t done anything wrong,” she reassures him, voice hoarse and gravelly. Her tone has him shivering with desire, and he bites back a groan when she runs her fingers over his nipples. “You’re just distracting me.”

She pulls at his belt for emphasis, which she has mostly managed to get undone. He blinks, then smirks. “Not my fault you’re so irresistible,” he murmurs into her ear, leaning over her. “I just can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“I need you inside of me,” she tells him, point-blank. The belt falls from her hands as soon as it gets free, _thunking_ against the wood floors in her room.

“Fuck,” he swears, moving his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head up to look her in the eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me, Teresa.”

A breathless laugh leaves her lips, a smile working its way across her face before he kisses it away. “That’s the goal.”

James manages to her pants undone with his clever fingers while she’s focused on the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. She places her hands behind her and leans back, lifting her ass off of the desk so he can slide her pants and underwear off in one fluid moment. The wood is cold underneath her bare skin, but the hand that James trails down her body leaves a fiery wake in its path.

“I want to finger you,” he tells her, fingers pausing on her thigh as the other tangles in her hair. “Can I?”

Hearing him talk like that nearly short circuits all of her systems, and she shivers, feeling herself get wetter with each syballe he utters. God, she wants that, but she also wants him inside of her. “Yes, _fuck_ –– “ she manages. “But I want –– I _need_ you to fuck me.”

“I will,” he promises, fingers teasing her entrance. His thumb slips against her clit before going down, collecting her slick on his hand. “I’ll take care of you, Teresa. I’ve got you.”

It’s no surprise that she comes almost embarrassing fast. His thumb rubs circles around her clit before she’s begging him to touch her properly, one finger thrusting in and out of her core before he decides to place a second inside of her. She throws her head back, riding his hand beautifully as he edges her closer and closer to her orgasm. All the while, he’s murmuring praise into her ear, voice husky and deep, telling her that he has her, that she just needs to let go.

“I’m close,” she tells him, a moan ripping its way out of her throat. She clings to his shoulders as if he’s the only thing keeping her upright. (He is.)

“You’re doing so well,” he tells her, and fuck if that doesn’t get here there, spilling over his hand. She normally doesn’t even notice the words said during sex, but with James, she hangs onto everything he says.

When she comes, he has three fingers inside of her and his thumb pressing hard on her clit, his other hand wrapped around the base of her neck gently to support her as she rides it out.

Blinking back to reality, Teresa looks up at him, a soft smile on her face. There’s sweat beading on her temple, and she’s sure she looks properly fucked out, but he kisses her gently like she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Good?” He asks cockily, as if he doesn’t already know.

In response, she tugs at his pants. “These need to come off,” she informs him, raising an eyebrow. He complies with a quick eagerness that has her grinning, tripping over his two feet in attempt to get his pants and underwear off as fast as humanly possible. This is the James she likes to see, the James that she knows he tries to hide –– slightly awkward, earnest, and hopelessly head over heels in love.

(And if she took a moment to think about it herself, she’d realize she felt the same about him.)

He knows where the condoms are from the last time they did this, and he wastes no time in grabbing one and rolling it down over his length. He very nearly begs when he says, “Please, Teresa. I need –– ”

She reaches forward, and guides him inside of her. As soon as he enters her, they both groan. Her eyes roll back inside of her head and she clings to him, hands wrapped around his neck and shoulders as he braces one around her neck and the other on her ass.

He grunts as he thrusts into her. For the first few minutes, all she can do is cling to him, tucking her head into his shoulder, still too sensitive from her first orgasm. But as soon as she feels the fires stoking in her core once again, she turns her face, needing to find an outlet for the energy settling underneath her skin, so she sets to work on marking him just as he’d done to her earlier.

One of her hands snakes down to her clit and she rolls it between her fingers almost too hard, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. Her teeth drag over his skin, making the side of his neck red and black and blue and purple underneath her ministrations. A particularly hard thrust has her jolting back on the desk even with his protective hold, and she knows that her ass will be sore tomorrow.

Her cries grow louder as she gets closer, eyes squeezed tight. Her nails rake lines down his back, and she kisses any part of his skin that she can reach with her mouth, muttering curses in both English and Spanish. But when she finally comes, she’s kissing him with a brutal intensity, gasping into his mouth, hands pressing against his cheeks.

As she succumbs to her pleasure, James picks her up entirely off of the desk. His eyes closed as his hips jerk into her, any rhythm they previously had gone in his desperation.

As soon as she comes back to herself, she murmurs into his ear, “I want you to come in me, James. I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

That’s what pushes him over the edge, and she can feel the warmth as he spills inside of her. For a few seconds, he just stands there panting, and Teresa strokes the back of his head comfortingly, whispering endearments and praise to him like he did to her earlier.

With a reverence he only seems to display around her, James carries her to the bed and lays her down onto it. He leaves to go clean up, tossing the used condom into the trash can next to the bed and padding into the bathroom to clean himself up.

A cool cloth pressed to her forehead jolts her out of a pleasant haze, and she blinks up to see James running a wet washcloth over her skin and dipping down between her thighs to wash away the sweat and the mess that they created. Once he’s done, he sets it to the side and curls up next to her.

Teresa hums happily, wrapping an arm around him and tangling her legs with his own. “You always take such good care of me. Thank you.”

She’s not just talking about this night, but about every moment they’ve spent together since she first started working with Camila.

“Of course,” he says immediately, without any hesitation. “You would do the same. You always do the same.”

She smiles, reaching up to cup his face, caressing his cheekbone with her thumbs. “I won’t let anything happen to you, James,” she tells him seriously, the conversation she had with Pote days ago running through her mind. “I promise.”

She hopes she’s not lying to him.

“I believe you,” he responds, but she can’t tell if he does or not. Still, she forgets about his words when he kisses her, melting into his touch. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Ensuring James’s safety will have to be a problem for tomorrow. Wrapped up in his warmth, it’s not long before sleep takes her.

**Author's Note:**

> dfjslgdfsak the first thing i write in a long ass time is SMUT god that's fitting 
> 
> im on tumblr @[jynirso](https://jynirso.tumblr.com)! feel free to send me prompts/come talk to me about the show!


End file.
